Janji yang Tergadai
by Sur0203
Summary: Katanya, janji anak kecil jangan dianggap terlalu serius karena mereka bisa menukarnya dengan barang kesukaan. Benarkah? Teuk-Chul; Kihyun (Kibum!Kid - Kyuhyun!Kid) Boyslove, AU


Ini adalah FF yang tidak sengaja tercipta hanya karena melihat foto 83line bersama Zhor lewat di TL plus keengganan Kyuhyun terhadap binatang

Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun [Kihyun]; Leeteuk, Heechul [83line/TeukChul]

Warning: Boys Love, Typos, AU, Bahasa Kurang Baku

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family

Penulis hanya meminjam nama member Super junior dan peliharaannya saja.

~Selamat membaca~

"Kemana sembunyinya anak itu?" Heechul menggigiti kuku jarinya, tidak biasanya anak _unyu_ manjanya ketika _ngambek_ bersembunyi begitu lama dan tidak terdeteksi.

"Tenanglah Chullie, Kyu pasti sembunyi tidak jauh-jauh dari rumah ini" Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir gelap Jungsoo-ah" kata Heechul lagi, "Tidak bisakah kau mencarinya di taman?" lanjutnya, meminta sang suami untuk pergi ke tempat kesukaan Kyuhyun setelah rumahnya sendiri dan rumah tetangganya.

"Heechul-ah" Jungsoo menegur, bukankah dia baru saja berkata kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan keluar dari kawasan rumahnya.

"Jangan malas begitu Jungsoo, kalau anakku hilang bagaimana?" Heechul yang gemas, menganggap suaminya tidak mau tahu tentang Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun juga anakku" ralat Jungsoo tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu cepat cari" Heechul mendorong Jungsoo untuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah.

"Paman" seorang anak kecil muncul ketika Heechul membuka pintu rumah untuk mengusir suaminya.

"Kibum-ah, apa Kyuhyun ada di rumahmu?" tanya Jungsoo pada anak yang baru saja muncul. Berharap ia tidak perlu mencari di taman karena menurutnya hasilnya akan sia-sia.

Kibum, anak yang merupakan tetangga mereka, menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada" jawabnya, "Aku justru kemari untuk bertemu Kyu".

" _Tuh kan_ , cepat cari!" perintah Heechul pada Jungsoo yang masih belum bergerak sama sekali.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau dirumah saja, siapa tahu Kyuhyun pulang" kata Jungsoo sambil berjalan menuju pagar, "Telepon teman-teman Kyuhyun juga, siapa tau dia main" pesan Jungsoo sebelum menghilang di balik pagar rumah.

Heechul mengangguk, berharap putra semata wayangnya segera ditemukan.

"Paman, Kyu dimana?" Kibum bertanya ketika melihat Heechul hendak kembali masuk rumah.

"Dia tidak ada dimanapun, tadi _ngambek_ lalu bersembunyi" jawab Heechul, mendengus sebal. Kalau bukan karena sudah terlanjur sayang, Heechul juga tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi anak manja satu itu. Lebih baik dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula lalu ditukar dengan anak lain yang lebih penurut saja.

"Sudah dicari di lemari?" terakhir kali Kyuhyun _ngambek_ , anak itu Kibum temukan bersembunyi di dalam lemari kedua orangtuanya dengan remahan-remahan kue pie yang berserakan. Membuat Heechul gemas karena pakaiannya dan suami harus kotor terkena remahan kue.

"Di semua lemari tidak ada, di kolong tempat tidur dan meja juga tidak ada" Heechul memberi informasi situasi mereka sekarang.

" _Hm_ " Kibum hanya bergumam mendengar penjelasan Heechul.

"Paman harus menelpon teman-teman Kyu dulu," Heechul sempat pamit sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kibum mengangguk, matanya mengedar ke sekitar depan rumah pasangan Teuk-Chul. Kakinya lalu ia bawa ke halaman samping ketika ia tidak mendapati adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyuhyun di taman depan. Kibum rasa, Kyuhyun tidak akan jauh-jauh dari rumah mengingat sifat penakutnya anak itu.

.Zhor.

"Zhor jelek" gerutuan pelan terdengar dari taman samping rumah pasangan Teuk-Chul.

"Papa nakal, kenapa bawa Zhor jelek ke rumah" seorang bocah 3 tahun tengah menggerutu sambil mencabuti rumput jepang peliharaan yang ada di depannya.

"Daddy juga nakal, masa Papa dibolehkan membawa Zhor jelek" sambungnya lagi dengan bibir dimajukan.

"Pinkyu, temani Kyu ya. Kalau Papa dan Daddy nakal sama Kyu, Pinkyu tidak boleh nakal sama Kyu" lanjut Kyu -dengan nama panjang Kyuhyun- lagi sambil berbicara pada guling berkepala pinguin kesukaannya.

"Nanti kalau Pinkyu baik sama Kyu, Kyu beri kue buatan mamanya Ryeong, enak _loh_ " katanya lagi, "Tapi Pinkyu kan tidak bisa makan, nanti biar Kyu saja yang mewakili, _hihihi_ " Kyuhyun kecil terkikik. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian dahinya mengerut ketika melihat sepasang kaki berjalan ke arahnya. Kyuhyun memeluk erat-erat Pinkyu-nya, " _Sst_! Pinkyu jangan berisik, nanti ketahuan" bisiknya. Begitu sepasang kaki tersebut semakin dekat, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Takut ketahuan.

"Kyupie, sedang apa kau disini?"

 _Eh_? Suara anak laki-laki? Sepertinya Kyuhyun familiar dengan suaranya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, "Bumbum?"

.Pinkyu.

Kibum menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat trampolin yang terpasang di sudut halaman. Dengan pasti ia melangkah mendekat. Sempat berhenti sejenak di depan trampolin, lalu berjongkok, memastikan dugaannya.

"Kyupie, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kibum pada sesosok anak setengah tahun lebih muda darinya yang tengah tiduran di bawah trampolin. Mata anak itu dipejamkan erat-erat, tangannya memeluk rapat boneka kesukaan, dan kedua kakinya ditekuk ke depan.

"Bumbum?" Kyuhyun, bocah yang bersembunyi di bawah trampolin, bertanya begitu membuka mata mendapati penampakan teman sepermainannya, "Kenapa Bumbum tau Kyu ada disini?" sambil memajukan mulutnya.

"Tentu saja, jodoh tidak akan kemana" jawab Kibum santai.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, "Jodoh itu apa Bumbum?" tanya Kyuhyun karena ia baru mendengar kata itu sekarang.

Kibum berdecak tidak suka akan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dia sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak tahu. Kibum hanya pernah mendengar kalimat tersebut ketika ibunya menemukan kembali kucing lucu yang sempat di kembalikan ke penangkaran dulu lalu diambil lagi, "Aku bawakan pie untukmu" kata Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menunjukkan potongan pie nanas yang dibungkus dengan plastik.

Kyuhyun melihat kue kesukaannya dengan mata berbinar, "Mau, mau!" katanya antusias.

"Kalau begitu keluarlah" bujuk Kibum.

"Tidak mau, Kyu mau disini saja" Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Pinkyu.

"Kau mirip cacing goa, jadi keluarlah" Kibum memang tidak tahu cara membujuk yang baik.

"Kyu bukan cacing goa" Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya ketika protes.

"Lalu, kalau bukan cacing goa, sedang apa kau disana?" walau bagaimanapun, Kibum memang tidak pernah belajar untuk lebih peka dan berhenti membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Bumbum nakal, Kyu bukan cacing goa" kata Kyuhyun kesal, "Kalau Kyu keluar pasti Bumbum mau mengadu sama Papa dan Daddy" Kyuhyun langsung menuduh Kibum, "Pinkyu, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Bumbum, dia nakal" katanya lagi sambil memeluk kembali guling kesukaan.

Kibum mendengus, lalu merangkak ke bawah trampolin. "Ini untuk Kyupie" katanya sambil menyerahkan kue pie-nya tadi.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun kemudian bertanya lagi setelah melihat anggukan Kibum, "Bumbum tidak akan menyeret Kyu keluar lalu diadukan pada Papa dan Daddy?"

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Kibum datar.

"Terakhir Bumbum mengadu sama Papa dan Daddy" Kyuhyun menatap tidak suka pada anak yang tengah duduk di depannya.

Iya. Waktu menemukan Kyuhyun di lemari, Kibum langsung memanggil kedua orangtua Kyuhyun. Akibatnya, Kibum harus rela _dicueki_ oleh Kyuhyun. Anak itu _ngambek_ padanya. Kibum tidak ingin mengulangi pengalaman buruk tersebut.

"Tidak akan" jawab Kibum lagi untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Bumbum juga tidak akan mengatai Kyu cacing goa lagi?" awas saja, Kyuhyun akan mendendam kalau Kibum mengatainya begitu lagi.

"Iya" Kibum kembali menyodorkan kue pie di tangannya ke depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima kue pie yang Kibum sodorkan, membuka bungkusnya cepat-cepat lalu memakan pie tersebut masih dengan posisi semula.

"Kau bisa tersedak kalau makan sambil tiduran" peringat Kibum.

"Kepalanya sakit kalau duduk" Kyuhyun beralasan.

Kibum melirik ke atas kepalanya. Ia sedikit lebih tinggi dari trampolin jadi bagian kepalanya menyembul. Memang rasanya tidak nyaman, tetapi ini lebih baik daripada berguling-guling tidak jelas seperti cac- _oke_ , Kibum tadi sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatai Kyuhyun demikian.

"Kyu bawa jus jeruk _loh_ , Bumbum mau?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan dot berisi cairan kuning, _syrup_ jeruk.

"Bawa apa saja?" tanya Kibum iseng.

"Susu sudah habis," Kyuhyun menunjukkan dot lain yang kosong, "pie apel sudah habis, ciki juga sudah habis" lanjutnya, lalu memasukkan dot ke dalam mulutnya setelah membuka tutup.

"Kau penuh persiapan ya" sindir Kibum.

Tetapi yang disindir tidak merasa, " _Eum_ , Kyu bawa semua bekal biar tidak lapar"

Kyuhyun berguling-guling sambil _ngedot_ , kakinya yang ditekuk diangkat. Satu tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memainkan kakinya. Khas anak kecil yang tengah asyik sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau akan disini?" Kibum tidak suka berada di bawah trampolin yang biasanya ia dan Kyuhyun gunakan untuk bermain di atasnya.

"Sampai Kyu lapar" Kyuhyun melepaskan dotnya untuk menjawab sebentar, lalu memasukkannya lagi ke dalam mulut.

Kibum mendengus melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti bayi. Bayi besar yang lebih merepotkan daripada bayi pada umumnya. Setelah _syrup-_ nya habis, Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan dot dan menutupnya kembali.

"Bumbum, sini-sini" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk rumput di sampingnya, "Bumbum mau Kyu beri tahu tidak, kalau Papa dan Daddy nakal"

"Nakal kenapa?" Kibum menaikkan salah satu alisnya, khas Kyuhyun ketika _ngambek_ pasti menyebut semua orang nakal.

"Sini, _bobok_ dulu sama Kyu" masih belum menyerah untuk membuat Kibum ikut tiduran di sampingnya.

Kibum menurut saja, lama-lama lehernya sakit juga. Biarlah kali ini ia ikut berguling di rerumputan.

"Papa membawa Zhor jelek ke rumah, Daddy juga bilang Zhor jelek boleh tinggal di rumah. Tetapi Kyu tidak suka, Zhor itu jelek" cerocos Kyuhyun sesaat setelah Kibum memposisikan diri di sampingnya.

"Zhor?"

" _Eum_ , guguk jelek yang dibawa Papa Chulie"

Kibum menautkan alisnya, kalau yang dimaksud Kyuhyun itu anjing yang dititipkan ke rumah Kibum tadi siang, tentu saja anjing tersebut tidak jelek. Justru lucu dan sangat aktif. "Bilang saja kau takut, dasar penakut" dan mulut Kibum telah kumat.

"Kyu tidak takut, Kyu bukan penakut" Kyuhyun langsung memunggungi Kibum, "Bumbum jelek, nakal, tidak ada yang sayang dengan Kyu" gerutu Kyuhyun merasa tidak adil dengan perlakuan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kyupie, aku kesini bukan untuk kau punggungi" protes Kibum, masih belum sadar dengan efek dari kata-katanya.

"Biar saja, Kyu tidak mau berteman lagi dengan Bumbum" Kyuhyun yang kesal bahkan tidak mau menoleh pada Kibum.

"Kau memang bukan temanku" balas Kibum datar.

Kyuhyun berbalik lagi menghadap Kibum, "Bumbum jelek, Bumbum nakal" mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, air mata sudah mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. "Tidak usah main sama Kyu lagi."

"Bukan begitu maksudku" Kibum menyela, sebelum Kyuhyun menangis dan berakhir dirinya yang dipersalahkan. Bukan hanya itu saja, kalau Kyuhyun sampai benar-benar tidak mau bermain dengannya, Kibum sendiri yang nantinya akan rugi. "Kyupie memang bukan temanku, tapi masa depanku" tambah Kibum.

" _Eh_?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah polos, bertanya melalui ekspresinya.

"Makanya, karena Kyupie masa depanku jadi aku, aku-" wajah Kibum memerah, matanya tidak fokus. Kibum hanya mengutip kata-kata di drama yang ditonton tantenya waktu Kibum berkunjung. Si aktor pria yang mengatakannya secara malu-malu, entah mengapa juga membuat Kibum ikutan malu, "Aku akan selalu di sisi Kyupie" Kibum sangat malu, memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Janji?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali menghadap Kibum sepenuhnya, mengulurkan kelingking untuk melakukan _pinky promise_.

" _Eum_ " Kibum mengangguk, menyambut kelingking gemuk Kyuhyun, "Jangan menangis, Kyupie jelek kalau menangis" tambahnya.

Kyuhyun menyeka air mata yang sempat terkumpul di pelupuk matanya, "Siapa yang menangis, Kyu tidak menangis" sanggahnya cepat.

Kibum hanya bergumam menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun. Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun hampir menangis.

"Bumbum, Kyu tidak penakut" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Kibum kembali menggumam tidak setuju dengan perkataan Kyuhyun baru saja.

"Katakan kalau Kyu bukan penakut" tuntut Kyuhyun.

"Iya, iya" jawab Kibum malas.

"Iya apa?" Kyuhyun masih saja tidak terima dengan jawaban Kibum.

"Kyupie bukan penakut, puas?" kata sekaligus tanya Kibum dengan nada jengkel.

Kyuhyun terkikik, puas dengan pernyataan Kibum.

"Ayo sini peluk" pinta Kibum sambil membuka kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa peluk?"

"Karena Kyupie masa depanku" Kibum juga tidak tahu, pasalnya di drama yang tadi, si aktor memeluk aktris setelah berkata akan selalu disisinya. Kibum sempat lupa tadi.

"Memang harus peluk?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Iya" jawab Kibum sambil menarik Kyuhyun, "Singkirkan ini" kata Kibum pada guling kesukaan Kyuhyun yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Kibum jadi tidak leluasa memeluk Kyupie-nya.

"Tidak mau" Kyuhyun menolak, semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Pinkyu, "Pinkyu teman Kyu tahu" enak saja Kibum mau menyingkirkan Pinkyu, sebelum Kibum datang Pinkyu lah yang menemaninya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku pergi saja" Kibum melepaskan pelukannya, lalu beringsut menjauh.

"Tunggu Bumbum," diluar mulai gelap, Kyuhyun mana berani sendirian, "Pinkyu taruh di belakang Kyu saja ya?" Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun, yang mengorbankan Pinkyu karena rasa takutnya yang lebih mendominasi.

Kibum menggumam, lalu menarik Kyuhyun kembali ke pelukannya. "Tidurlah" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk ringan punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendusal-dusal di tubuh Kibum. Begitu Kyuhyun mulai tenang dengan napas teratur, Kibum melemparkan Pinkyu tidak jauh dari kaki trampolin. Memberikan petunjuk kepada kedua orangtua Kyuhyun dimana anak manja semata wayang mereka berada.

.Kyupie.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, cahaya terang mulai memasuki retina. Kyuhyun mengucek matanya, _sweater_ berwarna _orange_ tertangkap indra penglihatannya. Kyuhyun mendongak, memajukan bibirnya begitu melihat wajah si pemilik _sweater_.

"Apa? Kenapa wajahmu jelek begitu?" tanya seorang lelaki dewasa, si pemakai _sweater_.

"Kyu tidak mau sama Papa, Kyu mau sama Bumbum" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil memaju-majukan bibirnya.

"Bumbum mu sedang tidur di belakangmu" jawab seseorang yang Kyuhyun panggil Papa, Kim Heechul.

Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati wajah Kibum yang tidak jauh dari wajahnya. Tangan Kibumpun melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

" _Teheheheh_ " Kyuhyun _cengengesan_ sebentar, lalu kedua belah bibirnya kembali maju, "Kyu tidak mau sama Papa, sama Daddy juga kalau Zhor jelek masih di rumah" menyedekapkan kedua tangannya.

"Zhor tidak jelek" ralat Heechul, tidak terima kalau peliharaan barunya dihina, "Lagipula kalau tidak denganku dan Daddymu, kau mau tinggal dimana?"

"Di rumah Bumbum" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ragu.

 _Check mate_.

Kyuhyun pernah _ngambek_ dan kabur ke rumah Kibum sampai tidak mau di ajak pulang. Akhirnya Kyuhyun di bawa pulang saat telah tertidur. Tetapi ketika bangun, anak itu kembali ke rumah Kibum bahkan masih dengan muka bantalnya ia berlari tidak karuan. Dan saat-saat itu sangatlah menyebalkan bagi Heechul, ia tidak ingin mengulangi lagi.

Heechul menghela napas,"Zhor sudah tidak disini"

"Benarkah?" mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar.

Heechul mendengus sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ya, Zhor di titipkan di rumah bibi Heejin"

" _Yeay_! Kyu sayang Papa" sorak Kyuhyun kesenangan dengan tangan pendeknya yang berusaha memeluk Heechul.

"Ya, ya, ya," Heechul memutar bola matanya malas, pasti Jungsoo yang mengajari anaknya jadi begini.

"Kyu tidak sayang Daddy?" _nah_ , yang dibicarakan datang. Jungsoo bertanya pada Kyuhyun sesaat setelah masuk kamar.

" _Eum_ , Kyu juga sayang Daddy" tambah Kyuhyun kemudian. "Papa, Kyu mau peluk Bumbum"

"Terus?" tanya Heechul malas, dia lebih suka melihat Kyuhyun yang menggeliat-geliat tidak jelas. Lucu, seperti cacing gemuk yang kepanasan. Heechul mungkin tidak tahu kalau sampai Kyuhyun dengar dirinya lagi-lagi disamakan dengan cacing, anak gembulnya pasti akan kembali mengklaim keluarga plus rumah Kibum sebagai miliknya.

"Singkirkan tangan Bumbum" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya.

"Kyu, apa yang Daddy ajari saat meminta bantuan?" tanya Jungsoo mendidik sang putra.

"Tolong~" Kyuhyun menunjukkan _kitty eyes_ -nya.

Jungsoo tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah" katanya sambil memindahkan tangan Kibum.

"Bumbum~" Kyuhyun berteriak di depan wajah Kibum, dengan tangan yang memeluk Kibum erat.

Kibum jadi terbangun, dengan wajah mengantuknya ia bertanya, "Kyupie? Ada apa?"

"Peluk, peluk, peluk~" jawab Kyuhyun senang, masih mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kibum kembali menggumam, dia masih mengantuk. Terserah mau peluk atau apapun, yang penting Kibum bisa kembali tidur.

"Kyu, bagaimana bocah datar ini menemukanmu?" tanya Heechul sambil memainkan rambut halus Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat ikal.

"Bumbum bilang _jodoh tidak akan kemana_ " kata Kyuhyun sambil menirukan gaya sok dewasa Kibum ketika berbicara.

Heechul terkikik melihat putranya yang bergaya _songong_ minta di- _geplak_ ala-ala bocah datar di depannya.

"Tadi Kyu bilang apa?" tanya Jungsoo yang lebih terfokus pada apa yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun.

"Bumbum yang bilang, Daddy" ralat Kyuhyun. Tentu saja ia harus membawa nama Kibum, biar nanti kalau salah, Kibum saja yang disalahkan.

"Kibum bilang apa?"ulang Jungsoo, bicara dengan putranya memang tidak bisa untuk tidak gemas. Disaat ia tengah penasaran dan tidak yakin akan pendengarannya, Kyuhyun malah mengulur-ulur pembicaraan. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Jodoh tidak akan kemana" kali ini Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan gayanya sendiri. Melingkarkan salah satu kakinya ke tubuh Kibum. "Bumbum juga bilang kalau Kyu masa depan Bumbum" sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud apapun selain untuk pamer kalau ada seseorang yang akan dengan senang hati selalu disisinya. "Bumbum sama Kyu juga harus peluk-peluk" tambahnya riang.

Tetapi pasangan orangtua Kyuhyun memiliki pemikiran yang lain dari Kyuhyun. Teuk-Chul merasa mereka harus melindungi kepolosan putra semata wayang mereka sesegera mungkin. Maka dari itu, Heechul langsung mengangkat Kyuhyun untuk ia gendong. Sedangkan Jungsoo, mengangkat Kibum yang masih terpejam untuk ia kembalikan ke rumahnya.

"Bumbum~" Kyuhyun memanggil nama Kibum karena tidak ingin dipisahkan.

Kibum terbangun, begitu menyadari keadaannya ia memanggil Kyuhyun, "Kyupie!" Kibum memberontak dari gendongan Jungsoo.

"Bumbum~" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dramatis.

"Kyupie!" Kibum juga ikut mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bumbum~" Kyuhyun merengek, semakin memberontak dari gendongan Heechul ketika melihat Jungsoo yang membawa Kibum hampir mencapai pintu kamar.

Perasaan Heechul saja atau memang yang dilakukan KiHyun sekarang mirip adegan di drama picisan tentang cinta tidak direstui lalu dipisahkan oleh kedua orangtua salah satu pihak dikarenakan kasta yang berbeda. Dalam hal ini Heechul anggap kalau Kyuhyun berada dalam kasta lebih tinggi, mana mau ia berada di kasta rendahan. _Oke_ , Heechul mulai salah fokus.

"Kyu diamlah," kata Heechul gemas, dipikir tubuh Kyuhyun itu ringan apa. Ditambah pemberontakannya, mana kuat tubuh kurus mempesona Heechul menahan lama-lama dalam gendongannya. "Kalau kau diam, nanti Papa belikan pie stroberi" bujuknya.

"Benarkah?" mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar, ia juga sudah mulai tenang.

"Asal Kyu diam" jawab Heechul.

" _Eum_ " janji Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan gemuk pendeknya ia lingkarkan di leher sang Papa.

Hening sejenak. Jungsoo dan Kibum sudah hilang dari hadapan mereka. Tinggal Heechul saja yang sekarang seharusnya mengajari anak polosnya agar tidak dipolosi bocah datar tetangga sebelah.

"Kyu" panggil Heechul, meminta atensi anak gembulnya.

" _Heum_?" Kyuhyun mengubah fokusnya pada Heechul.

"Jangan peluk-peluk dengan Kibum" nasehat Heechul, "Jangan membicarakan masa depan dan jodoh lagi" tambahnya.

" _Hm_ ~~~" memasang pose berpikir yang sangat menggemaskan, Kyuhyun menjawab, "Tapi Bumbum sendiri yang bilang pada Kyu".

"Papa belikan _rainbow_ _cake_ _deh_ kalau Kyu mau menuruti Papa" bujuk Heechul lagi.

"Sama donat seperti yang kemarin ya?" tawar Kyuhyun. Ia suka donat yang dioleh-olehkan oleh tante Sora yang berkunjung kemarin.

Heechul muram, gadis mantan pacar Jungsoo itu masih bisa membuatnya gelisah. "Asal tidak peluk-peluk dengan Kibum" jawab Heechul _jutek_ , "Dan jangan membicarakan jodoh serta masa depan bersama Kibum, mengerti?"

" _Eum_ " Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti, " _Teheheheheh_ ~" lalu cengengesan tidak jelas, tanpa dosa ia menukar janjinya bersama Kibum dengan kue kesukaan.

.Bumbum.

"Kibum, jangan suka peluk-peluk Kyuhyun atau paman akan melarang Kyuhyun berteman denganmu" Jungsoo rasa, _skinship_ sekecil apapun akan berbahaya bagi putra polosnya.

"Paman, mengancam itu tidak baik" jawab Kibum datar.

Jungsoo cengo, "Kalau begitu, apapun yang terjadi Kibum tidak boleh peluk-peluk Kyu" meralat perkataannya, "Kyu berbeda denganmu, dia juga akan kularang memelukmu" tambah Jungsoo.

"Paman, memaksa itu tidak baik" kembali Kibum berkata datar.

"Paman tidak memaksa, hanya menganjurkan" bantah Jungsoo. "Bagaimana dengan tiket ke _lotte world_?"

"Paman mau membelikannya untukku?" tanya Kibum curiga, tidak biasanya Daddy pelitnya Kyuhyun menawarkan sesuatu.

"Ya, asal kau tidak peluk-peluk Kyuhyun dan membicarakan masa depan dengannya"

"Tidak, terimakasih," jawab Kibum sambil melengos. Mana bisa janjinya bersama Kyuhyun ditukar dengan barang murahan begitu.

"Kalau kaset game?" mencoba peruntungannya lagi.

"Tidak" jawab Kibum tanpa ragu.

"Bagaimana dengan satu set miniatur _crew_ awak kapal Luffy? Kau suka _one peice_ kan?"

Kibum sempat melirik, "Tidak" katanya lagi.

Jungsoo menghela napas lega, kalau Kibum mengiyakan, bisa _amblas_ uangnya. Dan Heechul pasti akan marah-marah padanya.

"Mau menawari apapun kalau harus menjauh dari Kyuhyun, aku tidak mau" Kibum menegaskan sambil menyedekapkan tangan.

"Baiklah-baiklah, paman menyerah" kenapa anak sekecil ini begitu sulit? Dan apa-apaan pose itu? Sok dewasa sekali.

.

.

End

.

.

Happy Ki&Hyun Month^^

FF ini sudah lama selesai, tapi karena ada kendala ketika akan publish ff baru, jadilah baru sekarang di publish

Terimakasih telah membaca, alangkah baiknya jika membudayakan untuk meninggalkan jejak^^

Kritik dan saranpun diterima asal dengan bahasa yang baik^^


End file.
